Life Changing Decisions
by RosemarieBelikov
Summary: What if the Strigoi attack never happened? What if one day Rose found herself pregnant with Dimitri's child? What would she do? Would she tell him or would she hide it? Would she leave, for good? Better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

I was so happy that Dimitri and I were finally together.

Things in my life were going so well,

until that damn day the doctor told me I was pregnant.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

_**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_

**_LOVE,_**

**_ROSEMARIEBELIKOV_**


	2. Chapter 1

For the last couple of days I have been feeling really weird. I feel nauseated and I have been puking my freaking brains out. I haven't told anyone about it because I don't want them to worry about me. So, I have made an appointment with Dr. Olendzki.

When I got up the morning for my appointment I still felt like shit. I really hope they figure out what is wrong with me, and that I can get over it fast.

When I got to the clinic Dr. Olendzki asked me some questions and decided to run some tests. She thought she might know what was wrong, but wouldn't tell me till she knew for sure.

After about an hour the doctor came back in the room with a worried face on. I immediately thought something was really wrong.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" I asked, panicked. "I have some rare disease, and I am going to die."

"No, you aren't going to die." She relied in a nervous voice.

"Then what's wrong with me?"

"Well…." She started.

"Just tell me what's wrong and give me some pills so I can leave." I said.

"Rose there aren't any pills you can take to make you feel better." She started. "Rose, you're pregnant."

_No, no, no. I have only slept with Dimitri, a Dhampir. I can't be pregnant. She made a mistake._

"WHAT?" I screamed. "THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE."

"I'm sorry Rose, but you are." She said, sympathetically.

"Are you positive?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm sorry." Then she started to walk out, but I stopped her.

"Dr. Olendzki?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Could you not tell anyone about this?" I asked. She thought about this for a minute.

"Ok, I will leave it to you." She replied.

"Thank you. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Of course you can. Good luck, Rose." She said, and then she left.

I slowly got my stuff ready to leave and started walking back to my dorm. I had no idea what to do. I thought it was impossible to become pregnant form another Dhampir and then it hit me.

_I AM SHADOWKISSED. DUH._

Even with the answer to how it happened I still didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. So, I just walked to my room to think.

When I got to my room I took a shower, hoping it would relax me. As the water ran down my back I relaxed slightly, but I knew it would be a while before I could relax all the way.

After the shower, I lied down on my bed to think. I must have been more tired than I thought, because next thing I knew I was asleep.

_*Dream*_

_I was walking to the gym with practice with Dimitri and I was going to tell him today._

_When I got to the gym Dimitri was sitting on a mat reading one of his western books. Upon my entrance he looked up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes and a breath taking smile spread across his face. _

"_Good morning, beautiful." He said, then stood up and walked over to me. When he got to me he lifted my face and gave me a sweet, but passionate kiss. _

"_Good morning, Comrade." I replied uneasily. He must have noticed because he stared at me with concern._

"_What's wrong, Roza?" He asked. _

"_Dimitri I have to tell you something." I started. "I'm pregnant, with your baby." After saying this I looked up into his eyes, which showed hurt._

"_Don't lie to me, Roza. It isn't possible for me to get you pregnant." He replied with pain evident in his voice._

"_Dimitri, I have only slept with only you. I am shadowkissed, I can and am pregnant with your child. I love only you, always. " I replied. He thought about this for a while. Then a smile spread across his face._

"_I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you, too. I can't believe you are carrying our child." He said happily. My heart skipped a beat when he said "our" child._

"_You aren't mad?" I asked._

"_I am the farthest from made you can be." He said with a smile. Then he got down on his knees and put his hands on my stomach. "Hello little baby. I'm your daddy. I can't wait for you to be born. I already love you. You and your mommy are my whole life." _

_After he said that I was so happy, that I started to cry. I loved this man so much. I couldn't wait to have his child. _

"_Dimitri, what are we going to tell everyone?" I asked, starting worry. He looked thoughtful for a little while. _

"_I don't know yet, but I think we should tell Lissa." He replied. Then he leaned down and kissed me again, just as our lips met the doors busted open. Standing there was Kirova, Stan, Alberta, and Lissa. Their faces ranged from angry to disappointed. _

"_What is the meaning of this Guardian Belikov?" Kirov asked angrily._

"_Rose and I are in love, Headmistress Kirova." Dimitri replied calmly. There was evident shock on all of their faces, except Lissa who looked heartbroken because I didn't tell her sooner. _

"_So, what the Zeklos boy told me is true. He said he saw you to kiss. He also said that Rose was pregnant with your child, Guardian Belikov, which of course is impossible." Kirova replied._

"_I AM PREGNANT, WITH HIS CHILD." I snapped. They looked at me like they didn't believe it. "__**I'm shadowkissed, so I can get pregnant with the child of another Dhampir.**__"_

"_If that is true than, Guardian Belikov, you are fired. As for you, Miss Hathaway, you are expelled. I expect both of you to be gone before the end of the day." Kirova said, leaving with Stan and Alberta, Lissa stayed behind._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ROSE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND." Lissa yelled, with tears streaming down her face. Through the bond I could tell that she felt betrayed._

"_Liss, we are best friends. I wanted to tell you, but…" She cut me off before I could finish._

"_DON'T TELL ME YOU WANTED TO,ROSE. YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME IF YOU DID. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. HAVE A NICE LIFE." She yelled before storming out._

"_What are we going to do now?" I asked Dimitri with tears streaming down my face. He looked in my eyes and wiped away the tears._

"_We are going to go pack, and go live with my family. I will find another job somewhere and we are going to be together, with our child." He replied, but I could tell he didn't want to have a different job._

_After we left the academy and got to Russia, his family welcomed us with open arms. Life was going good until Dimitri lost his job, because the company moved. After that he couldn't find a job and we didn't have any money. We had o give our baby up for adoption because we couldn't support them. Dimitri and I also slowly grew apart, and he started to drink._

_*End of Dream*_

I woke up with a start. I was balling my eyes out. That was when I made my decision. I was not going to ruin Dimitri's life. I also couldn't take the rejection from everyone, especially Lissa.

I, Rosemarie Hathaway, was leaving St. Vladimir's Academy, and I wasn't letting anyone know why.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please, review. Like i said it is my first story.**

**I will update as soon as possible.**

**Love,**

**RosemarieBelikov**


	3. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I woke up early the next day so I wouldn't see anyone. If I saw someone I wouldn't want to leave.

After packing everything I needed, I wrote short letter to Lissa and Dimitri. I didn't say where I was going, because I didn't even know, or when or if I would be back. I let the notes on my bed, knowing they would find them, and left to go to the office.

When I arrived at the main office I had to wait a little while until Kirova came. After I told her I was leaving the academy she reluctantly signed my papers and let me leave.

When I got to the gate and told the guardians I was leaving they opened the gate for me. The guardians were more than shocked t was leaving, but didn't say anything.

After I got out of the gates, I turned around one last time to look at the only home I ever knew. Then, I turned around and walked away from everything I love. Well, everything but my unborn child.

Dimitri's POV

Rose was late for practice, again.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I thought of Rose, my Roza. I love her so much. She is my everything. I'm so happy that we found a way to finally be together.

After waiting another ten minutes, I decided to find her. So, I headed to her dorm. When I got there I knocked on her door.

"Rose, are you in there?" I asked, with no reply. "I'm coming in if you don't answer, Roza." After she didn't answer I opened the door.

I became worried when I noticed her room was emptied of nearly everything. Then, I found two letters lying on her bed. One was addressed to the princess and the other to me. I grabbed both letters and then opened the one addressed to me.

_Dear Dimitri,_

_When you read this I will already be gone. I have dropped out of the academy, and I can't tell you why. Please, don't try to find me. _

_I just want you to know that I love with my whole heart, you are my soul mate. I will miss you so much, but I will not ruin your life like this._

_Love always,_

_Your Roza_

While reading the note I had fallen to my knees, and after finishing I couldn't get back up.

_Why would she leave?_

_What would she have done to ruin my life?_

_Whatever it is we could have gotten through it, together._

I slowly pulled myself together. I decide to go to the main office; I had to talk to Headmistress Kirova about this. After I shut the door to her office, Kirova looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true, Guardian Belikov?" She asked, acting like she didn't know what was going on.

"Did Rose drop out?" I asked.

"I'm afraid it is true, Guardian Belikov. It is a shame we lost her, she was quit the girl. I know that you were close to her being her student and all. I'm sorry." She replied apologetically.

After she said this I couldn't handle it, I was going to have a breakdown, so I ran out of the office and ran straight to "our" cabin. I just sat on the bed for a while thinking about what happened her not long ago. The way we had fit together was perfect; I already missed her so much. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I wanted to know why she would leave. It must have been something serious, or she wouldn't have left everything. Even though I was dying to go after her, I was going to respect her wish and not go after her. After being in the cabin for a few hours I decided to go find the princess so I could talk to her.

I found her in the cafeteria eating lunch with her boyfriend, Christian, Eddie, and Ivashkov. I was hesitant to tell her that her best friend left and no one knew why, but she had to know and I had to give her the note. So, I walked over to the group.

"Princess?" I asked when I arrived at the table. "May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course, Guardian Belikov." She replied. After she got up we walked outside to a bench in the courtyard.

"Princess," I started, "there is something I have to tell you."

"Is it about Rose?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is something wrong with her, is she sick?" She asked.

"No, she isn't sick." I took a deep breath. "Princess, Rose dropped out of the academy this morning without a word to anyone about where she was going or why she did it."

"No, you're lying. Rose is my best friend she wouldn't leave me. Also, she wants to be a guardian." She replied back, but I could tell she knew I wasn't joking.

"I wish it weren't true either, princess. I miss her as well." I replied. After I said this she looked up at me, with a knowing look.

"I know you guys love each other, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at each other. There is just another reason right there why Rose wouldn't just leave." She said. I was in shock. How did she know that we loved each other? Was it that obvious?

"I must go. Here is a letter I found addressed to you." I handed her the letter and ran off to be alone.

Lissa's POV 

I can't believe Rose just left. Why would she do that? When he asked me if he could talk to me I thought he was going to tell me Rose was sick and that's why I hadn't seen her. After watching Guardian Belikov run away, I opened the letter.

_Dear Liss,_

_I have so much I want to tell you, but I can't. All that I can tell you is that I have left the academy and it isn't because of you. I have to do this. Please, don't come after me. When I'm ready I may call you, but I don't know for sure. Know that I love you very much; you are my best friend, my sister. I will miss you so much._

_Love ya to death,_

_Rose_

_P.S. Tell Fireboy that I will even miss him, but tell him not to let this go to his fucked up head._

By the time I finished reading the letter I was crying my eyed out. I started running back to the cafeteria, I needed Christian. I also needed to tell everyone.

When I ran through the doors, with tears streaming down my face, everyone looked at me curiously. I ignored everyone and ran to Christian as fast as I could. When I got to him I through my arms around him and cried.

"Lissa, what's wrong?" Christian asked, worry clear in his voice.

"She's gone." Is all I could get out.

"Who is gone?" Adrian asked.

"Rose, she dropped out." I said and started sobbing.

Everyone just stared at me in shock. I guess I had said it too loudly because everyone in the room started talking about it. All my friends just sat there not saying anything, all of them had sad looks on their faces. It was too much for any of us to handle.

Christian's POV

_Why would Rose just leave? This is hurting everyone so much, even me, and that scares the hell out of me. I hope she is safe. _

Eddie's POV

_WHAT?_

_Rose dropped out?_

_Why would she do that?_

Adrian's POV

_NO, NO, NO, NO. This cannot be happening. Rose would never leave without a good reason. Something must have happened, but what? I want to go find her, but everyone says she doesn't want to be found._

**I hope you like it so far.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**Love,**

**RosemarieBelikov (aka Kasey)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I was really sick and missed school for a long time, and it took forever to make up the work. I promise I will update faster, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Around 7 ½ Months Later

Rose's POV

I am going to say just one thing, I'm huge. I look like a fucking blimp.

I am now living in Tennessee. Why do I live here? Well, I live near the Smoky Mountains and having the mountains and the trees around reminds me of the academy. I try not to think about everything I left behind too much, I can't break down now.

I now work as a waitress at a local restaurant and babysit on the side. My jobs defiantly don't pay much, but it is enough.

"Danny, can you help me carry these boxes?" I asked my co-worker. Danny is nineteen, he has reddish hair with green eyes, and he also has a crush on me. Even though he is cute, he is nothing compare to Dimitri, no one is, and I am pregnant.

"Sure, Rose." He replied, lifting the boxes.

"Thanks." I said. As he was carrying the boxes he dropped his towel, so I bent to pick it up. It was a very stupid idea because as a bent over I felt a pain in my stomach. Then, I felt the water run down my legs.

"OH MY GOD! DANNY!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" He yelled, while running to me.

"MY WATER BROKE!" I yelled back.

"OH MY GOD!" He said in shock, while he just stood there.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE? HELP ME, NOW." I screamed, again. This snapped him out of it and he rushed me to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital they told me I was already too far along to get an epidural, which with the pain I was already in, pissed me off to no end. I just wanted the baby out of me. I wanted to hold mine and Dimitri's child in my arms. I wish he was here, if we were normal he would be.

After a little while, the doctor said it was time to deliver the baby. Once she said this I started freaking out. What if I wasn't a good mother? What if I don't have enough money to take care of them? Even thought I had these thoughts I knew I could handle it, so I pushed.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME, NOW." I screamed. "THIS FREAKING SUCKS."

"Your almost there, Rose. Just one more push." The doctor said. This doctor is obviously messed up in the head, but I pushed anyways. The next thing I knew, I heard crying.

"You have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor announced. I tried to watch as the nurses cleaned my son up, but they were always in the way. Then they finally turned and handed him to me.

He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. He looked so much like his father. They had the same hair color, skin tone, eyes, and mouth. The only difference was his nose looked more like mine. I was so happy.

"What are you going to name him?" One of the nurses asked. I hadn't even started to think about it. The only thing I knew was that I was giving him my last name, so no one knew Dimitri was the father, just in case. Then the perfect name popped into my head.

"Cavin Dimitri Hathaway." I replied.

"That is a great name." She replied.

After spending a few days in the hospital we were able to go home. So, I brought Cavin home to our small, one bedroom apartment to start our lives together. It would be hard, but I would do the best for my son. I love him.

Dimitri's POV

I missed Rose so much in the last 7 ½ months. I went back to the completely antisocial guardian I was before. I didn't even smile anymore.

I still worked at the academy. After graduation I couldn't be Lissa's guardian, being around her reminded me of Rose. Lissa did come to visit every once and awhile, she would let me know if there was anything new about Rose or not.

Currently, I was in the gym training. When I was done I started walking towards the locker room, but then Lissa came bursting into the gym.

"Lissa, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's about Guardian Hathaway." She replied.

"What about her?" I was really confused, why would I need to know about Rose's mother?

"Her Moroi was attacked, she is very hurt. The doctors don't know how much longer she has. She said that she wanted to see Rose before she died. The queen is trying to track her down." She said.

"What, how can she find her? Why didn't she try before?" I asked. I was starting to get really angry.

"I don't know why she never tried before, I guess she didn't care. Anyways, Guardian Hathaway wants to see you." She replied. Why would she want to see me? I really had no idea, but I would go.

About six hours later we were at the royal court. When we got off the plan we were greeted by some guardians, Christian, and Adrian. Then we started walking towards the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital we walked to her room. When we opened the door we were greeted by Dr. Olendski, who transferred here form the academy. Then, we looked at Guardian Hathaway; she was in really bad shape. She looked extremely pale and tired, but she seemed to ignore it.

"Dimitri, I'm glad you came. I would like to talk to you, privately. Would you all mind leaving us alone for a while?" She asked. Everyone replied with no then left.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Guardian Hathaway?" I asked.

"Please, call me Janine. I want to talk to you about my daughter." She replied. I immediately stiffened at this; I didn't want to talk about Roza. I missed her too much, I was afraid I would break down.

"What about her?" I couldn't even say her name.

"I know about you and her. I saw the way you looked at each other. I know she wouldn't have left without a good reason, she has too much here. I just want to tell you don't hate her for leaving, she wouldn't ever purposely hurt you." She said. I was completely shocked, where we that obvious?

"Janine, I could never hate your daughter. I know she wouldn't leave without a good reason and that is what bothers me. How do I know if she is in any danger?" I was starting to lose it.

"You love her more than I thought. Nearly everyone else thinks she ran away to be a blood whore, but you know she wouldn't so that. You're a good man, Dimitri. I just want you to know that I would approve of you two." She admitted. This was all getting to be too much.

"Excuse me." I said in a rush, and ran from the room.

After getting out of the hospital I ran all the way to my suite. When I got inside, I slammed the door and sank to the floor. I put my head in my hands and tried to think.

_Why would Janine tell me that?_

_Does she think Rose is coming back?_

_Is she going to come back?_

_I miss her so much._

_Why did she leave?_

I was brought out of my thoughts from a knock on the door. When I opened the door, there stood Stan and Alberta. I haven't seen them since graduation because they transferred to the Royal Court.

"Hello Stan and Alberta." I greeted them. "What are you here for?"

"We were put in charge of finding Rose and we were wondering if you could help us?" Alberta asked.

"Of course, I will do whatever is needed." I wanted to find my Roza more than anything else.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Stan asked.

"She said she loved the beach and when she lived in Portland." I replied.

"We will look into this and call you. Thank you, Dimitri." They said, and then left.

Later that night I got a call from Alberta saying that a group of guardians and I were going to Portland to look for Rose, while they looked in other locations that were closer. I was going to search everywhere, I had to find her. I need her, always.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. It will make me very happy.**

**Love,**

**RosemarieBelikov (a.k.a. Kasey)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, AGAIN. MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LET ME GET ON THE COMPUTER THAT MUCH. ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

* * *

Alberta's POV

After Stan and I talked to Dimitri, we went to talk to the queen. I felt very bad for Dimitri, I know he loves Rose. I hope we find her for him, and for everyone else.

When we got to the queens office, she was sitting behind her desk. There also a few guardians around the room.

"Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto." She greeted us. "Please, tell me what you have found out."

"Guardian Belikov talked about how she liked the beach and when she lived in Portland." I replied.

"Well, then I think…" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. She talked to whoever it was for a few minutes, and then hung up.

"Your majesty, about what we were talking about…" I started, but she cut me off.

"That was a guardian I had working on finding Rose's location. He said she was living in a small town in Tennessee." She said.

_Tennessee? Rose would never be there._

"What shall we do?" Stan asked.

"I still think Portland should be checked." Said Tatiana. "I would like you two to look in Tennessee."

"Yes, your majesty." We replied, and then left.

After calling Dimitri, we packed and went to the jet. On the jet we made a plan on how to check for Rose, and how to get her to come with us.

When we landed in Tennessee, we got in an SUV and drove to the town. It was very small, but big enough to have to search for a while. After asking some people, who didn't know rose, we decided to eat.

When we got there we sat down and a young man came and took our order. We sat there discussing a new strategy while we waited for our food. It was taking a long time and we were about to leave when the waiter came with our food.

"Sorry that it took so long, our waitress, Rose, is on maternity leave." He said. We were all shocked when he said this.

"What is Rose's last name?" I asked him.

"Hathaway," he answered, "why?"

"What does she look like?" Stan quickly asked.

"She is tan, had dark brown hair, brown eyed, and is really hot. She was even hot when she was pregnant."

_Pregnant?_

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"She lives in an apartment, above the old bookstore down the street." Then he walked away to take someone else's order.

"We have to go, now." I said jumping up.

When we got to the book store it was closed, but there was some stairs running up the side of the building to a landing when we were all on the landing, I turned and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," yelled a feminine voice. Then, the door opened to reveal a very shocked Rose.

"Hello Rose." I greeted her.

"What are you doing here? I told them I didn't want to be found." She replied.

"It's very important, Rose. Can we come in?" Stan asked.

"Fine, but be quite." She said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"I don't want you to wake him up." She stated.

_Wake him up?_

_Did she already have someone else?_

_Poor Dimitri._

When we were in the apartment, we either sat on the couch or stood in the living room. Her apartment was very bare. All the walls were white and she didn't have much furniture.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Rose, we are here because your mom…" I was cut off when we heard crying coming from the bedroom. We all turned to look at Rose, but she was looking down at the ground. Then, she got up and walked into the bedroom.

When she came out of the room she had a baby wrapped up in a blanket. She was looking down at him with love in her eyes.

_Is that why she left?_

_Did she cheat on Dimitri?_

"You have a baby?" One of the guardians asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"May I see the baby?" I asked warily. She sighed.

"Yes, you can see him." She said, then handed me the baby. "His name is Cavin."

When I looked down at the baby my eyed widened. The baby looked just like Dimitri, but he had Rose's nose.

_This is impossible._

I looked up at Rose questioningly; she only nodded her head in confirmation. It seemed all of the other guardians came to the same realization as me.

"He looks just like…" One of the guardians began.

"I know." Rose said. "His full name is Cavin Dimitri Hathaway, but his last name should be Belikov."

"How is that possible?" One of the other guardians asked.

"I figured it was a side effect of being shadowkissed." She said.

_Dimitri and Rose have a child._

_I understand why she left now, she was protecting Dimitri._

"Now that all the surprise is over, why the hell are you here?" She asked us.

Now there is the Rose I know.

"Maybe you should take Cavin and sit down." I told her.

"Alright." She said, as she took Cavin and sat back down.

"Rose, your mom's Moroi was attacked by Strigoi. She is in the hospital and they don't know how much longer she has. She is dying, Rose, and she wants to see you before she does" I said. She thought about this for a minute, letting sink in.

"I will go see her, but you can't tell anyone about thus that doesn't need to know. You can't tell Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and especially not Dimitri. I don't want them to know about Cavin either." She replied.

"Alright, get packed and we will leave." I said in defeat.

_Poor Dimitri._

Rose's POV

I can't believe I am doing this, but I have to see my mother. I know I am risking it by taking Cavin, but my mom deserved to meet her grandson. I just hope no one sees me, if they do I don't know if I could leave again.

The flight to the Royal court would take about three hours. Luckily, Cavin needed to sleep, so he would be out most of the flight.

A little while before the plane landed, Alberta came and sat by me. She wasn't saying anything, so I was starting to get pissed. I was about to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Is Cavin the reason you left?"

"Mostly," I replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"I couldn't ruin his life; he could have lost his job." I said.

"He wouldn't care. He loves you so much, and he would love your son. You have no idea what this has been doing to him." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he so strong, he could get through anything.

"He won't talk to anyone. He couldn't even be Lissa's guardian because she makes him think of you. You need to talk to him, tell him about Cavin and everything." She said, and then she got up and left.

I don't know if I could tell him. I'm too afraid of what will happen, but I know he deserves to know. Even though I'm too scared, I will tell him, eventually.

About five minutes later we landed. So, I pulled up my hood, bundles up Cavin, and stepped off the plane into the past I left not long ago. I can only hope no one sees me.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH, DID YA? **

**PLEASE REVIEW, WITH A SMEXI DIMITRI ON TOP.**

**LOVE,**

**ROSEMARIEBELIKOV (A.K.A. KASEY)**


	6. Chapter 5

Rose's POV:

The walk to the hospital was about ten minutes. I felt like I was going to be seen by someone the whole time. Luckily, we made it there without running into anyone.

When we got in to the hospital we immediately ran into .

"Hello Rose. How is your baby?" She asked me, looking at Cavin.

"He is great; would you like to hold him?" I asked her. She just nodded her head, so I handed him to her. When she looked down I could tell by the look on her face that she knew who the father was, but she didn't say anything about it.

"He such a cute little boy isn't he." She said, handing back Cavin. "Now, why don't we go see your mother?"

"Sure." I replied.

When we got to my mom's room I was starting to freak out. I didn't want her to be mad at me for everything I did, or about Cavin. I had to do this though; I wanted them to meet each other.

"We will wait out here for you." Alberta told me. So, I opened the door and stepped in.

The room looked like any other hospital room. All the walls were white, and everything looked really clean and sanitary. Then, I looked at my mother. She looked horrible. She was really pale and had all kinds of tubes in her.

"Rose? They found you." She said in a raspy voice, but I could tell that she was happy. "Whose baby is that?"

"He is my baby, his name is Cavin." I answered her. Her eyes went wide, and then she started to cry. Once I saw the tears I started to really freak out.

"I'm sorry, mom. I know that you probably think that I messed up my entire life, but I know I didn't. I love Cavin so much, he is my world and I would never want that to change.

"I don't think you messed up your life, Rose. I wish that I would have raised you sometimes, but you wouldn't be who you are now if I did. Can I hold him?" She asked. I just nodded; I was still shocked at what she said.

As she was holding him she didn't say anything about who he looked like, or ask who his father was. I just kept staring at them, wandering why my mom wasn't freaking out. Finally, I found my voice.

"Aren't you wondering who his dad is?" I asked her.

"I already know who his father is. His father is a great man, who deserves to know that he is a father." She said. "He loves you so much you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I love him, too. I just can't tell him, it will ruin his life." I told her.

"Rose, I'm not going to force you to tell him, but he deserves to know. Please, tell him, at least someday." She replied back.

"I will tell him, just not right now. He has his whole life ahead of him and he deserves to be a kickass guardian, and he can't do that if he has a son." I told her. She just nodded her head, but you could tell she didn't like my answer.

"So, what have you been doing since you have been gone?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, after I left I traveled for a while, trying to find a place to stay. While I was in Tennessee I found a little town, with great people, so I moved there. I got a job as a waitress at a diner, and the owner of an old bookstore let me stay in the apartment above the store. I have been there the whole time." I told her.

"That doesn't sound like much of a life, Rose. If you just tell Dimitri and your friends your life could be so much better. Just tell them." She replied back.

"I already said I would tell them, it's just not the right time. I promise I will tell them, eventually." I told her.

"I know I just want what is best for you and Cavin. If you have everyone that loves you in your lives it will be so much easier, and you will be so much happier." She told me, she started to sound breathless.

"I understand I want them in our lives as much as you do." I replied.

"Rose, I love you so much, but sometimes. . ." She was about to continue when she started to wheeze.

"MOM? WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I yelled, as a group of doctors ran in and told me I had to leave. So, I left the room with Cavin.

It seemed like I was waiting in the halls for hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes, for the doctors to come out. When they came out they all had sad looks on their faces, you could tell that she was gone. My mother was dead. After I saw them the tears started to flow, but I slowly composed myself. I had to be strong, I couldn't breakdown and act like the world ended, I had to leave before someone saw me. So, I went outside to find Alberta so I could leave.

I found Alberta right outside of the hospital. She took one look at my red eyes and hugged me.

"Alberta, I think it's time for Cavin and I to leave now." I told her when we broke apart.

"I think that you two should stay for her service, no one has to really see you." She told me.

"How would I do that? Even if they didn't see me, they would notice Cavin." I replied back.

"Well, you will wear a hat with a dark veil and Cavin can sit in a stroller with the hood up so they can't see him" She explained.

"Okay, I will stay for the service." I told her. "Where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay with me; I have an extra bed in my room. I can also find a bassinet for Cavin to sleep in." She told me.

"Thank you, Alberta, for everything you have done." I told her.

"It's no problem at all, but you have got to let me help take care of Cavin. He is too adorable for his own good." She said.

"Deal," I replied with a laugh. She then explained to me how to get to her room because she had to go to a meeting with the queen.

On my way to Alberta's room I thought about everything that has happened in the last couple of years. So much has happened in that short amount of time. I ran away and got brought back, feel in love, nearly lost my life more than once, was kidnapped, lost Mason, lost my virginity to the man I love, found out I was pregnant, ran off again, and finally got brought back once again for my mother's death. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the person walking in front of me until I ran right into them.

As I caught Cavin and myself, I looked up into a pair of very familiar eyes.

* * *

I finally updated, yay. I am very, very, very sorry for the wait, but I will be updating a lot more.

Please review.

**RosemarieBelikov** a.k.a. Kasey


	7. Chapter 6

Rose's POV:

I looked up into the ice blue eyes of none other than Christian Ozera. He looked at me with complete shock. I had no idea what to do; I was frozen with shock and fear. I thought he was with the others looking for me.

"Rose, is that really you?" He finally asked me.

"Yes, Sparky, it's me." I told him.

"We have to tell Lissa that you're here." He said.

"No, no one can know." I told him quickly.

"Why can't we tell them?" He asked. As I was about to reply Cavin started to cry. Christian looked down at him, and then his eyes grew wide.

"You have a baby?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, Christian, he is the reason why I left." I explained to him.

"Why?" He asked me totally confused.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked. He nodded and led me to his and Lissa's apartment.

When we got there, I explained everything to him. I told him about how I got pregnant, how Dimitri is the father, and why I left. He took it all in silently, and didn't talk until a few minutes after I was finished.

"Wow!" He finally said. "You know you are really dumb, right?"

"No, I am absolutely not." I argued back to him.

"Yeah, you really are. None of that stuff would happen. Guardian Belikov deserves to know about his son." He told me.

"Do not start this with me. Everyone has already told me that, but I am not ready. Please, Christian, don't tell them I'm here." I begged him. I was even willing to get down on my knees that were if I wasn't holding Cavin.

"Fine, but you have to at least stay in contact with me so I know what is going on and if you two are okay." He started, but then he saw my face and promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Okay, I will keep in contact with you." I promised. "I have to go, I will see you later."

Then, I walked out the door and to Alberta's room. When I got there I looked around noticing how plain it was, it was totally Alberta. After looking around I put Cavin asleep, and then fell asleep beside him.

Christian's POV:

I had just gotten off the phone with Lissa; they still had not found Rose . I was really hoping they would have, all of us were. We want to know if she was okay and why she left in the first place. I sat in mine and Lissa's room, thinking, until I decided to go for a walk.

As I was walking I looked around the Court. I really do not fit in here, I feel so out of place. Everyone thinks that I am a social outcast, the Strigoi want-to-be, but I deal with it for Lissa. God, I love her so much. She is so beautiful, with her blonde hair, green eyes, and that perfect smile.

As I was lost in my own thoughts I ran right in to someone. Luckily, the person righted themselves before they fell. I looked up, shocked, to look into the brown as of none other than Rose Hathaway.

"Rose, is that really you?" I asked her surprised.

"Yes, Sparky, it's me." She replied.

"We have to tell Lissa that you're here." I said.

"No, no one can know." She told me quickly.

" Why can't we tell them?" I asked her. Everyone is worried sick about her and I can't tell them that she is here. Right as it looked like Rose was going to reply, I heard a small cry. When I looked down I was surprised to see a baby, who looked exactly like Guardian Belikov, in her arms. I could feel my eyes widen.

"You have a baby?" I asked her, really not believing my eyes.

"Yes, Christian, he is why I left." She told me.

"Why?" I asked her confusedly. What she said made absolutely no sense. I mean, why would she leave because of that? None of us would have judged her.

"Can we go somewhere private?" She asked me. I thought the best place to go was back to mine and Lissa's place, so I nodded and led her back to the apartment.

When we got there, we got comfortable and she started her story. She told me about how she and Guardian Belikov fell in love, and how she became pregnant by him because of her being shadow-kissed. She also told me that she left because of her fear of rejection and Guardian Belikov losing his job. After she finished I sat there quietly for a while, letting everything she told me sink in. It took me a couple of minutes to fully collect my thoughts before I replied to her.

"Wow!" I finally said. "You know you are really dumb, right?"

"Do not start this with me. Everyone has already told me that, but I am not ready. Please, Christian, don't tell them I'm here." She begged me, which surprised me. Since when did Rose "Badass" Hathaway beg, especially to me. She was really worried about this.

"Fine, but you have to at least stay in contact with me so I know what is going on and if you two are okay." I told her. There was no way I was letting her leave without knowing that she was at least surviving, along with her son. I could tell she was about to argue so I quickly told her that I would keep it to myself and tell no one.

"Okay, I will keep in contact with you." She finally told me. "I have to go, I will see you later."

After Rose left I sat down to think everything through. On one hand I really want to tell everyone about Rose being here. On the other hand I also want to keep my promise to Rose so that I at least know she and Cavin were safe. After debating for a long time I decided to keep my promise to Rose. I really hope that it was promise I wouldn't have to keep very long.

* * *

**I bet you guys weren't expecting that to be who she ran into. I hope you aren't to disappointed.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Kasey  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for the long wait, but I posted two new chapters. Hopefully two updates help a little. I would like to thank all those who have added my story to favorites, alerted it, or reviewed it. All of you are totally awesome and I love ya'll.  
**

**

* * *

**

Rose's POV:

The morning of my mother's funeral I was woken up early by Cavin, so I decided to get ready. I dressed in a black, semi-scrunchy dress with a ribbon around the middle, a pair of black pumps, and a black hat with a veil. I was very well disguised. I looked hot, even though I was going to a funeral. Then, I dressed Cavin in a little black and gray stripped one piece and out him in stroller with a cover so he wouldn't be seen.

After we were ready, Alberta, Cavin, and I walked to the only church at Court. When we arrived at the church we decided to stand at the back so attention wasn't drawn to us. The church was very crowded, which didn't surprise me because my mom was a badass.

As the service went on I looked around the room I noticed many familiar faces, faces I thought I would never see again. Then, as I looked upfront I noticed the faces of Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, and Tasha.

_What the hell was Tasha doing here?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the priest saying that there were some people who were going to speak. A few fellow guardians went up to talk about how strong and courageous she was. Then, a man, a Moroi, with dark hair and eyes and tanned skin walked up to the podium. He was flanked by two very buff, intimidating guardians, even though he didn't look like he needed the protection.

"Hello, most of you probably know me, my name is Ibrahim Mazur." He began. "What most of you don't know is that I was madly in love with Janine, even had a daughter together. Our daughter, Rosemarie, couldn't be here today, actually we she is missing. Though, I am sure she would have liked to have been here. I will miss Janine very dearly and will think of her constantly. She was a great woman, beautiful, smart, and strong. I hope to one day see here again. As a last promise to Janine I am going to find our daughter and make sure she is never touched. Thank you. Goodbye, my love."

As the man, my father, finished speech I was in utter shock. I had just seen my father, who I thought abandoned us like every other Moroi man, but he actually loved us. I didn't even know what to think. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice everyone start to leave. So, I didn't notice how close all of my friends were to me.

As I looked at them I noticed all of them looked upset. Lissa was crying her eyes out as Christian, who had a solemn face on, held her. Eddie and Mia were holding hands, each with grim looks on their faces. Next were Dimitri and Tasha. Tasha had tears running down her face and Dimitri's face was totally blank, but what scared me the most were his eyes, which were totally empty. Last was Adrian, who suddenly stopped and stared right at me. He continued to stare intently, probably looking at my damn aura that stuck out like a sour thumb. Luckily, he kept walking. He probably thought he was just really drunk.

After I saw that everyone else was gone I decided to say a final goodbye to my mother.

"I am going to miss you so much mom. I know that I didn't show it, but I love you so much and am proud to call you my mother. I will try the rest of my life to make you proud of me. I love you, mommy. Goodbye."

After I finished I turned around and walked out of the church and towards the jet that was going to take Cavin and I back to Tennessee.

* * *

**Please continue to review.**

**Love,**

**Kase  
**


End file.
